1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter device to, for example, fully or partially cut a paper selectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 465593, there has been provided one cutter device to fully or partially cut a paper selectively, including a cutter cam, a cutter lever, a switching member, and switching/driving means. The cutter cam having an eccentric shaft is rotated by a driving mechanism. The cutter lever is mounted about a supporting point so as to enable reciprocating rotation thereof. Further, one end of the cutter lever is provided with an engaging hole into which the eccentric shaft of the cutter cam is fitted with a gap, and the other end thereof is connected with a cutter. The switching member has an engaging portion which is mounted removably between a wall surface of the engaging hole in the cutter lever on the side of a direction of the rotation and the eccentric shaft. The switching/driving means moves and drives the engaging portion of the switching member in directions of insertion and removal. In the cutter device, the engaging portion of the switching member is inserted into or removed from the engaging hole in the cutter lever for switching of moving strokes of the cutter with respect to the paper, thereby carrying out full-cutting operation or stabbing operation, that is, perforating operation.
However, in addition to the switching/driving means for driving the switching member to carry out switching of the full-cutting operation and the partial-cutting operation, the cutter device requires cutter lever driving means for reciprocating the cutter lever connected with the cutter. Therefore, it is necessary to ensure a mounting space for the cutter lever driving means, thereby requiring additional production cost of the space.